Peanut
by SnIck310
Summary: My version of how Chris got his nickname Peanut from Piper. Set after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. It's a teeny bit AU. I hope you enjoy!


_Peanut_

It was a normal day in the Halliwell Manor. As normal as it could be anyway when you've got three witches, a magical baby, and a future relative hanging around. It was quite a nasty day outside and the only ones home were Piper and Wyatt. Paige was at a Temp. job and Phoebe was on a date. So unless Wyatt decided to wake up from his nap, Piper would remain stuck with nothing to do. She frowned as she sat at the dining room table with a spoon and a jar of peanut butter, a new craving she had acquired since getting pregnant three months before. She tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and dipped her spoon into the jar. She looked up mid bite to see orbs filtering into the foyer. A tall, dark haired, male, someone formed.

"Chris?" The boy whipped around at the sound of her voice and stared for a moment.

" I just came to look at the book. I thought no one was here...I'll just go." he had been avoiding his mother for weeks now and immediately felt guilty upon seeing her hurt look. He glanced down shamefully at his shoes.

"Why don't you stay for a while so we can talk?" she asked pleadingly.

"I can't talk about the future." he mumbled, knowing very well she didn't want to talk about the future. She wanted to talk about them. He just couldn't deal with that now.

"No, no! Not the future, just about you." He looked up at her surprised. Talk about him? He could do that. As long as he didn't have to talk about why he had been avoiding her for the past few weeks. She looked at him hopefully. Maybe this was her chance to finally get to know her son.

"Alright, I guess..." he trailed off shaking his dark brown fringe out of his eyes. He crossed the rest of the room to the table and pulled up the chair next to his mother.

"Want some?" Piper asked, pointing to the jar of peanut butter. Chris looked up and smiled.

"Sure. I love peanut butter."

"I can tell." Piper replied placing her hand on her slightly protruding stomach. She got up and went to the kitchen returning with an extra spoon for her son. The two of them dug into the peanut butter and they ate in silence. Piper put her spoon down and looked at her adult son. She sighed.

"Chris, was I a good mom?"

He sighed knowing this was coming and answered, "Of course you were, why do you ask?" He brought his spoon to his mouth and swallowed a big hunk of the peanut butter, dreading her answer. Piper sighed again as she dipped her spoon into the jar.

"Because you've been avoiding me for weeks Chris." Again a look of guilt passed across his face.

"It has nothing to do with you being a good mom or not. You were a great mom, the best."

"Then why.." He cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't want to talk about it." Piper studied her sons face closely trying to figure out why the subject of their newfound mother/son relationship, seemed so painful for him.

"Okay." she replied, realizing he wasn't going to tell her anything. They went back to eating in silence. A few minutes passed and the grandfather clock chimed in the background. Deciding enough time had passed since her last question, Piper spoke again.

" So..." she began, putting her spoon into the jar. " What's your favorite color?"

"What?" Chris asked with a laugh, lowering his spoon.

"I want to know more about you.What better way is there to start, than asking your favorite color?" Chris looked at her for a second and then shrugged.

"Green," he said stuffing a glob of peanut butter into his mouth.

"Why?" Piper asked curiously. Chris smiled up at her.

"Because Wyatt hates that color," he smirked tapping his spoon on the table. Piper laughed at her son.

"Did you get along with him? Before he turned, I mean."

"Yeah. I did. He was a great brother while we were kids." he smiled looking past her reminiscing. They ate in silence again for a while before Piper decided it was time for another question.

"Do you have any cousins?" Piper asked mischievously, knowing it would irk him.

"Mom, you know I can't tell you..." her head shot up the word 'Mom'. She smiled at him, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"You called me Mom." Chris started to squirm under her loving gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just...I forgot..."

"It's okay!" she said cutting off his apology. "You can call me Mom."

Chris took one more spoonful of peanut butter and stood up.

"Well I guess I should go." he looked down at his shoes and started to turn.

"No don't!" Piper exclaimed also coming to her feet. "I still don't even know what you favorite food is!"

Chris smiled at his mom knowing that she wanted to cook for him. After all that's what she does to show she cares.

"I really should go Piper." She visibly flinched at the use of her name. Her shoulders hunched dejectedly and she glanced toward the kitchen. " Will you at least come back for dinner?"

Chris opened his mouth to object but upon seeing the hopeful look on his mother's face he knew he couldn't say no.

"Alright," he mumbled. Piper smiled happily and turned to clean up the peanut buttery mess they made. As he began to orb out she said,

"Bye Peanut, see you at dinner." He reformed immediately at the use of her childhood nickname for him.

"What did you call me?" he asked completely taken by surprise. She turned and looked at him.

"Peanut, but if you don't want me to..."

"No, no it's okay." he reassured her. Piper smiled again happy that they were finally making progress. As she turned to go into the kitchen she heard him whisper,

"I love you Mom." Piper almost dropped the jar in shock. She put it back on the table and went to Chris pulling him into a hug.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that," she said pulling away. "I love you too sweetie." She looked up at him lovingly.

" Bye Mom." he said turning to leave. She grabbed the jar again and headed to the kitchen once more but then stopped.

"Oh and Chris, before I forget to ask, what_ is_ your favorite food?"Chris looked at his mother and smiled.

"Peanut butter." he said and orbed away.

Piper smiled after him and put her hand to her stomach.

"My little Peanut."

THE END!

I know how gross that seems eating peanut butter straight from the jar. That's what they're doing in this fic so : P !

Tell me if it sucks.. Its my first fic so be nice...please.


End file.
